EVA 00
by Hibiki Colt
Summary: que hubiera sucedido si Shinji no hubiera llegado a su primera batalla y Rei hubiera sido forzada a pilotear....... ReixEva00
1. Epilogo

**Eva 00:**

_Eva: pensamiento_

**Prólogo:**

En un gran valle donde yacía un cuidad se podía observar como parecía estar en completa clama, hasta que unos pequeños temblores empezaron a sentirse cada vez más fuertes a cada minuto. Cuando finalmente los temblores tomaron la magnitud de un leve terremoto haciendo que una alarma se escuchara en toda la cuidad.

Mientras tanto varios metros bajo tierra, dentro de lo que parecía ser un puente de mando, un grupo grande de personas vestidas en ropa militar se encontraban tipiando y revisando rápidamente en sus respectivas estaciones.

-¿?: han confirmado que tipo de honda es – pregunto una monótona voz en parte más alta del puente.

-¿?1: Señor! MAGI a confirmado que se trata de una señal tipo azul!

-¿?2: así que finalmente después de catorce años volvieron a aparecer.

-¿?: era de esperarse, los manuscritos del mar muerto estaban en lo correcto – apretando un pequeño botón en su consola donde se mostraba un pequeño punto rojo que se acercaba cada vez más al centro – profesor encárguese de lo demás, ya sabe lo que tiene que hacer – retirándose del puente sin mirar al hombre mayor que se encontraba a su lado.

-¿?2: _espero que sepas lo que haces Gendo_ – dándole una última mirada hacia la puerta donde había desaparecido el comandante de NERV, para volver su mirada hacia el personal que lo miraba expectante – se sabe algo de la posición de la capitana Katsuragi.

-¿?1: no sub-comandante Fuyutsuki, la última transmisión de la capitana Misato Katsuragi se realizó hace treinta minutos informándonos que aún no localizaba al tercer niño.

El sub-comandante cerró los ojos por unos segundos pensando en la situación, para luego mover su mirada hacia la consola del comandante notando que el punto rojo ya casi se encontraba en el centro de la pantalla – ya no podemos seguir esperando, Dra. Akagi quiero que mande traer a la primera niña para que pilotee el EVA.

-Ritsuko: señor, con todo respeto pero la unidad 01 nunca ha aceptado la sincronización con Rei, y si por alguna razón lo hiciera ella está demasiado débil para presentar una amenaza para el enemigo.

-Kozo: Dra. Akagi no recuerdo haber dicho que íbamos a usar la unidad 01, además que lo único para que la necesitamos en estos momentos es para que detenga al ángel hasta que el tercer elegido llegué.

Ritsuko miró al sub-comandante confundida por unos segundos para luego mostrar un rostro de puro shock al entender a lo que se refería – pero señor! El EVA 00 aún no está completamente reparado!

-Kozo: es una orden doctora! – mirando a la joven científica con una mirada dura.

La doctora Mantuvo la mirada por unos segundos para luego desviarla dando un leve suspiro de resignación dirigiendo su mirada hacia una de los operadores de cabello corto castaño – Maya, informales a los doctores de la sección cuatro que lleven a Rei a la caja de mantención del EVA 00 lo más rápido posible.

-Maya: si doctora – respondiendo casi inaudiblemente, empezando a teclear en su ordenador rápidamente.

Minutos después todo el centro de mando podían ver como a una joven de cabello celeste cubierta de vendas se le encontraba poniéndola en una cápsula con el símbolo 00 al lado, para luego ser insertada en la espalda de un enorme robot de color naranja, poniendo a los pocos segundos en la pantalla el rostro de la joven que tenía los ojos cerrados.

-¿?3: Dra. Akagi, la sincronización con el EVA 00 se mantiene en el 59.

-Ritsuko: trata de mantenerlo lo más posible Makoto – recibiendo una rápida asentida por el joven de lentes dirigiendo su atención hacia el otro de los hombres del equipo técnico – Shigeru conéctame con la cabina del EVA 00.

-Shigeru: como ordene doctora – realizando un par de comandos haciendo que una pequeña luz roja apareciera al lado de la pantalla principal – conexión establecida doctora.

-Ritsuko: bien – dirigiendo su mirada al sub-comandante que le respondió con una ligera asentida – _espero que sepa lo que hace sub-comandante_ – volviendo su vista hacia la joven piloto – Rei, puedes escucharme? 

Por unos segundos la joven de cabello azul solamente se quedó quieta para luego empezar a abrir sus ojos lentamente viendo hacia la pantalla al lado de su cabina con una mirada algo incierta – Dra. Akagi?

-Ritsuko: así es Rei, ahora quiero que me escuches con atención – esperando algún tipo de respuesta que le indicaba que la joven le estaba escuchando para resignarse luego de unos minutos – dado a que el nuevo piloto aún no se presenta hemos llegado a la decisión que la única ruta de acción que podemos tomar por el momento es mandarte a ti para que distraigas al ángel el mayor tiempo posible hasta que el nuevo piloto se te una en la unidad 01, entendido?

-Rei: entendido – poniendo sus manos en los controles sintiendo una extraña sensación – _que es esta sensación, se siente como acogedor………._

-Kozo: muy bien todos a sus puestos y prepárense para lanzar la unidad 00 en T menos 20! – Observando como la pantalla principal cambiaba mostrando a enorme robot dirigiéndose a la plataforma de lanzamiento – _espero que no esté cometiendo un error_.

Al terminar la cuenta regresiva Rei sintió la ya conocida fuerza G aumentado al ser lanzada a rápida velocidad por el camino que la llevaba a la superficie, deteniéndose finalmente para sentir como su EVA era soltado de las agarraderas de la plataforma, avanzando unos pocos pasos encontrando en su campo de visión la figura de una criatura de color verde con un rostro que parecía estar echo de hueso – objetivo localizado, procediendo con lo establecido en el plan.

En el centro de mando todos los presentes veían ansiosos como la unidad 00 se acercaba rápidamente hacia el tercer ángel con unos de sus puños en posición para dar un cancho, deteniendo el aliento cuando ambos mostros se encontraron, siendo la unidad 00 la primera en hacer el movimiento siendo esquivada eficazmente por el ángel que luego procedió a agarrarla del brazo haciendo un giro abrupto y rápido que mandó al evangelion volar unos metros derribando tres edificios de acero reforzado que se encontraban en su camino, haciendo que la joven piloto lanzara un grito de intenso dolor, alarmando a los encargados de la misión.

-Kozo: denme un informe de la situación de la piloto inmediatamente! – dirigiéndose a los tres técnicos que acataron la orden lo más rápido posible.

-Maya: señor los niveles vitales de la piloto se están descontrolando! – viendo preocupada su monitor donde se mostraban los signos vitales de Rei.

-Shigeru: señor la computadora de abordo informa la piloto está desarrollando sangrado interno!

-Ritsuko: _demonios! _– observando las mismas estadísticas desde su computadora – señor tenemos que sacar a Rei de ahí antes de que sea demasiado tarde!

El sub-comandante dio una leve mirada a la doctora para luego dirigirla hacia el campo de batalla donde el ángel empezaba a disminuir la distancia entre él y el EVA, dejando escapar un ligero suspiro – negativo, la operación seguirá su curso hasta que el tercer niño se una a la batalla en la unidad 01 – estando muy al tanto de las miradas de incredulidad que estaba recibiendo de sus compañeros.

-Ritsuko: pero señor!

-Kozo: es una orden Dra. Akagi! – logrando que la joven rubia volviera su mirada a su estación reclusamente – ahora quiero que todos se enfoquen en su trabajo!

-Makoto: señor los signos de la piloto muestran que está a punto de la inconsciencia!

-Kozo: oh no…….

Mientras tanto en la cabina del Eva 00 Rei trataba desesperadamente de no perder el conocimiento pudiendo ver desde su monitor como el ángel se acercaba cada vez más pero lentamente como si la estuviera retando – _tengo que levantarme_ – moviendo sus brazos hacia los controles sintiendo un intenso dolor en todo su cuerpo siendo detenida repentinamente por un amable agarre, dirigiendo su mirada hacia sus brazos donde podía ver como dos manos translucientes se encontraban sujetándola, siguiendo el camino de los brazos para encontrarse con el rostro de un joven que la miraba con una ligera sonrisa – quien eres?

La presencia solo hizo una leve movimiento para recostarla nuevamente el asiento del piloto, soltándola lentamente para seguirla mirando con la sonrisa en su rostro – no preocupes Rei, descansa yo me haré cargo desde aquí – volteándose hacia el monitor donde la joven no podía ver como su ceño se fruncía.

Rei veía el extraño joven darse media vuelta sintiendo nuevamente ese sentimiento tan grato de seguridad, haciendo que se acomodara en su asiento notando como el joven empezaba a desaparecer hasta finalmente no tenerlo en su vista – gracias – diciendo casi inaudiblemente para luego cerrar sus ojos entregándose al cansancio.

En el centro de mando todo el personal empezó entrar en pánico al ver como las estadísticas mostraban que la piloto al fin había caído en la inconsciencia cuando el ángel se encontraba solo a unos pasos de ella.

-Kozo: es el fin – diciendo esto al notar como el tercer elegido aún no aparecía sentándose pesadamente en su asiento mientras agachaba la cabeza quedando en esa posición por unos segundos, cuando un fuerte ruido llamó su atención – que sucede?!

El sub-comandante al igual que todo el personal estaban en Shock al ver que la aparente inactiva unidad 00 acababa de sostener con sus manos lo que parecía una lanza que salía de una de las manos del ángel, lanzándolo lejos de él de una patada mientras se incorporaba rápidamente.

-Kozo: explíquenme que está sucediendo!

-Ritsuko: Berseker…………

-Kozo: que dijo Dra. Akagi? – tratando de negar lo escuchado por la científica del grupo.

-Ritsuko: la unidad 00 entró en estado de Berseker señor………..

Todos en el centro de mando podían ver como repentinamente el único ojo del EVA 00 empezaba a brillar fuertemente, dejando escapar un intenso y fuerte rugido antes de lanzarse hacia el tercer ángel en posición de combate, no tardándose mucho en alcanzar su objetivo conectando un potente golpe en el pecho del mostro logrando hundirlo en este traspasando fácilmente la coraza y el campo AT. 

Y ahí fue cuando la masacre empezó………


	2. Capítulo 01

**Eva 00**

_Eva: pensamiento_

**Capítulo 1:**

Ikari Shinji se encontraba en aquellos momentos con una expresión de total horror al ver las imágenes de la batalla de la que había sido parte la unidad 00, dirigiendo su vista hacia la Capitana Katsuragi la cual se encontraba apagando el monitor luego de haber terminado la grabación - ………………..

Misato se voltio en dirección del que sería posiblemente su nuevo piloto – Shinji, te estoy enseñando esta grabación para que entiendas a lo que has decidido enlistarte, se que todo ya está decidido, pero quiero preguntarte ¿Esto es realmente lo que quieres hacer?

El joven cerró sus ojos tratando de contener el inmenso miedo que se había apoderado de él, recordando la conversación que había ocurrido con su padre no muchas horas atrás.

Flash Back:

El comandante Ikari Gendo se encontraba observando con ojos fríos a su hijo que se encontraba observándolo con incertidumbre desde el otro lado de la habitación no muy lejos de él.

-Padre………..-

-Ikari Shinji, te he mandado llamar porque he encontrado que puedes ser útil por una vez en tu miserable existencia – ignorando completamente la mirada de tristeza de su hijo ante la fría respuesta de su parte, apretando un pequeño botón en su escritorio haciendo que una pantalla apareciera detrás de él enseñando la figura del ángel con que la unidad 00 había combatido hace ya varias horas atrás – la criatura que vez detrás de mí ha sido denominada ángel y – apretando de nuevo el botón mostrando la imponente figura de la unidad EVA 01 – quiero que pilotees esta unidad contra la criatura que antes te mostré.

-Es la única razón por la que trajiste padre- respondiendo casi inaudiblemente mientras miraba hacia en suelo.

-Si-

-No lo haré- negándose a ver aún a su progenitor.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por varios minutos – entonces desaparece de mi presencia que no me eres de utilidad – apretando otro botón en su escritorio – Fuyutsuki diles a los encargados de Rei que al preparen inmediatamente para continuar con su entrenamiento, el tercer niño se niega a pilotear.

Al escuchar esto Shinji recordó a la joven que no hace muchas horas se había cruzado, la cual se la habían llevado en una camilla inconsciente, mientras se encontraba con la capitana Katsuragi, levantando sus vista rápidamente encontrándose con la mirada de su padre – padre no querrás decir!! – deteniéndose por la fría mirada.

-Te dije que te fueras-

El tercer niño se quedó callado por unos segundos volviendo a dirigir su mirada hacia el suelo mientras apretaba sus puños intercaladamente – pilotearé – diciendo casi inaudiblemente no notando la media sonrisa que se dibujó en el rostro del comandante de NERV

Fin del Flash Back:

-Estoy seguro capitana Katsuragi - saliendo en silencio de la habitación siendo seguido por la mirada por las dos mujeres que se encontraban dentro.

-Me alegra que tengamos otro piloto, no piensas lo mismo Misato – habló la mujer rubia desde la esquina donde se encontraba acercándose un poco a la otra mujer.

-No empieces Ritsuko – dándole una ligera mirada – ¿Cómo se encuentra Rei? 

-Estable _desgraciadamente_ – hablando para sí con veneno en su tono.

-Que bien – dando un ligero suspiro – _son solo niños, pero son los únicos que pueden pilotear los EVA_.

Mientras tanto en el lugar donde estaban alojada la unidad 00 dos entidades, una mujer y un joven, se encontraban discutiendo en el centro mismo de esta.

-¿¡Por qué la ayudaste?! – Hablaba airada la mujer - ¡La maldita merecía morir! ¡Merecía sufrir!

-Tenía que hacerlo – respondía calmadamente la otra entidad – es solo una niña.

-¡Es un monstro! -

-¿Hubieras preferido que nos destruyeran? – Logrando que la mujer se callará por unos momentáneamente – responde.

- Tú también eres un monstro, es por eso que la ayudaste – desapareciendo repentinamente, dejando al joven solo en la enorme nada.

-Veo que aún no entiendes que no es su culpa – apoyándose en un objeto invisible mientras cerraba sus ojos - ¿Qué es lo que pretendes Gendo?, después de todo Rei es………… - callándose para desaparecer igualmente no sin antes dar un suspiro.

En otra parte de NERV, específicamente en el ala de cuidados intensivos, Rei acababa de recuperar el conocimiento mirando inexpresivamente el techo del cuarto donde se encontraba, esbozando una leve sonrisa luego de varios minutos sin haber cambiado su expresión, recordando la amable sonrisa del joven etéreo que vio en la cabina del EVA antes de perder el conocimiento – gracias – cerrando nuevamente sus ojos carmesí sin borrar la leve sonrisa.

En la habitación del comandante este veía por un monitor sintiéndose extrañado por la palabra y sonrisa de la primera niña – _Yui espero que esto no arruine mi plan para reunirme contigo_ – apagando el monitor para observar el folder que se encontraban en su escritorio con la palabra secreto en el escrito en pequeñas letras.


	3. Capítulo 02

**Eva 00**

_Eva: pensamiento_

**Capítulo 2:**

Había pasado Dos días desde la batalla con el primer ángel, y aunque no lo pareciera exteriormente Ayanami Rei se encontraba aburrida de ver siempre las mismas paredes de color blanco para donde fuera que mirara, volteando su rostro ligeramente al escuchar como alguien entraba en la pequeña habitación, notando que se trataba del tercer niño.

-Hola- acercándose tímidamente a la cama de la adolecente de cabello azul, mientras ponía unas flores en un pequeño florero, sentándose luego, pasando varios minutos en silencio – lo siento – diciendo finalmente no pudiendo dirigir su vista hacia la joven.

-¿Por qué?- viendo impasible como el niño levantaba su cabeza ligeramente no manteniendo su mirada con la de ella.

-Es mi culpa de que estés aquí- diciendo casi imperceptiblemente – si hubiera llegado antes……..

-Hubieras perdido –

-¿Cómo? – Mirando a la joven directamente por primera vez con clara confusión - ¿Qué quieres decir?

-Si hubieras piloteado, hubieras perdido – volteando su mirada hacia una de las paredes ignorando al otro joven el cual se había quedado observándola.

-_Hubiera perdido……….._ – Esa frase se repetía continuamente en la mente del joven por varios segundos hasta que se levantó lentamente mientras el flequillo cubría sus ojos – tienes razón, siento que te haya molestado – saliendo de la habitación sin decir más.

Rei solo volvió su vista cuando escucho que Shinji había salido de la habitación mirando la puerta por varios segundos sin expresión alguna.

-No crees que eso fue un poco rudo de tu parte Rei-

Ante el sonido de aquella voz la joven volteo su vista rápidamente, no sabiendo porque de su reacción, pero no pensando mucho en eso al ver la misma figura traslucida del joven que había aparecido en la cabina de su EVA 00.



-Me alegra que te encuentres mejor – sonriéndole gentilmente, acercándose lentamente hasta que finalmente se encontraba a pocos centímetros de su cama - ¿te encuentras mejor, no es así? – Obteniendo como respuesta una ligera asentida – me alegra.

Por su parte Rei se encontraba observando a su nuevo acompañante, notando finalmente el cabello plateado y ojos carmesí, además de parecer estar en casi llegando a su veinte años físicamente.

-¿Hay algo que encuentres interesante?- observando un poco divertido como la joven solo negaba con su cabeza para luego bajarla levemente, haciéndolo suspirar levemente – escucha Rei – viendo como esta levantaba su cabeza ligeramente en señal de que lo estaba escuchando – no tengo mucho tiempo, pero solo quería decirte que pase lo que pase siempre estaré ahí para protegerte, después de todo no puedo permitir que te suceda algo – notando como su cuerpo se hacía cada vez más traslucido, dirigiendo su vista nuevamente a la joven que se encontraba mirándolo fijamente con una clara pregunta en sus ojos – no te preocupes, volverás a verme.

Rei veía como el joven que la había ayudado empezaba a desaparecer, no pudiendo ocultar su curiosidad por más tiempo - ¿Quién eres?

El joven solo sonrió levemente – puedes llamarme Tabris – despareciendo completamente.

-Tabris………-

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo


End file.
